Serpent in a Garden of Roses
by LovelyClair
Summary: Ginny is more than angry over Harry's death she's seeing red and hating those around her, but when a little gust of wind from Harry gives her that extra little push out the depression door she feels she can really try to be happy. Rated For swearing
1. Death of a Lover

Okay so I know very well it's been done but I had this idea and I though maybe Ginny and Draco isn't such a bad idea so for my own enjoyment I'm writing this lol it's for you too:P Any way i hope you all enjoy this one no OC in this on ppl!

* * *

I stood alone by his casket…it had only been a week and Harry died leaving me alone with James and it killed. James and I were the last ones left at the burial sight for Harry I ran my gloved hand along the smooth shiny surface. James napped across some chairs he didn't understand that his father was dead bless him for the devastation would be almost too much for a three year old. I knelt down beside the casket kissing the top, when I look back three moths ago he was so healthy and strong and the same sickness that had taken his fathers parents consumed Harry.

I had never seen him so scared, I had hoped that he would get over it but the healers told me there was nothing to do for him it would kill him in mere months.

I've been through it all for him, I fed him when he could no longer lift a fork, I gave him a drink when a glass became too heavy, and sat alone with him reading a book when he could no longer fly a broom.

"Ginny?" Harry said to me as I sat holding his hand.

"Yes love?" I said.

"Thank you…thank you for every thing I will miss you." Harry said.

"Harry don't talk like this I still think you can fight it, there has to be a way…" I said resting my head in his lap.

"Tell James I love him every day I know he'll never understand now but one day he'll wonder where I went, these three years were the happiest of my life." Harry said.

"Harry?" I said but he was unresponsive.

That was it that was how I lost him my love and I don't know if I can feel for some one else. Harry was a light in the dark for me; he took with him my will to love another. James who should be a comfort is just a reminder of Harry and as I kneel here crying I ignore my son I shut him out I forget he's asleep a few feet away…I think I've turned into a monster.

I feel a hand on my shoulder it is unfamiliar and almost stiff, I turn to look at him and I am greeted with cold grey eyes and slick blond hair.

"Draco?" I say as I stand up wiping the tears from my eyes.

"Hello Ginny I heard about Harry at the ministry I really am sorry for your loss." He says holding out a bouquet of red roses.

Red roses I think…it's a funeral but I soon find they aren't for Harry and his death Malfoy figures that they'll comfort me I can tell. Damn him my husband just died I narrow my eyes at him and smash the stupid perfect bouquet into the ground at his perfect shoes. I turn to my son who is up now.

"James we are leaving…now." I say rather harshly to him.

The little boy obeyed and hopped of the chair and followed me racing to take my hand I cross my arms to avoid having to do so. I left Draco with his perfect bouquet scattered around his feet and I treated my son like a ghost he wasn't there. But my love had just died was I so wrong in my actions did I not deserve to be cold to all of them, my family, people we knew, and Malfoy…ha it was normal to be cold to him.

We god home it was a block away James whined that he was hungry, the cat mewed at me and the clock that damn clock is ticking and these things keep happening like they're on repeat, "SHUT THE HELL UP I'LL FEED YOU!" I found my self yelling and I covered my mouth oh my god I screamed at my boy how could I be like this why was I taking his death so badly. Not saying any thing I made a bowl of soup appear in front of James and left the room to sit in the garden.

I am a monster I yell at children and animals…oh gees that dumb cat wanted food, oh fuck the cat it can starve for all I care. Then again that's another member of my family I have to bury, going back inside I noticed James wasn't eating he was crying in front of his bowl of chicken noodle soup.

"Stop crying." I say but he still bawls.

"Daddy never yelled at me like that." James said to me. "What happened why are you so mad?"

"James you need to either eat the food you wanted or go to bed." I tell him and leave again and then I remember that fucking cat, I almost want to boot it out the door so I don't have to deal with it.

There I fed the damn cat but now some ass is knocking on my door.

"What!?" I shout as I wander over to the door.

"Ginny it's Hermione open the door." she says.

Oh fuck off Hermione like I need your comments today, stupid know it all I just saw you. I reluctantly open the door.

"Ron said I should come see how you are doing." Hermione says.

I honestly wanted to tell her to go tell Ron he can go…

"Well I am just feeding James." I say she tried to walk in.

"Ginny may I come in?" She asks me.

NO "Yes come in if you insist." I was reluctant to let her in too.

"Hello James are you okay?" Hermione says.

Oh great the heard me yell, I bet she'll be asking me if I want her and Ron to take him for the night.

"How would you like if Ron and I take James for a night you must want some time alone?" Hermione asks.

BINGO! Some time by myself would be nice James can spend time with his other family I feel so bad right now for how I treated my son.

"Yeah…how would you like to go stay with Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron?" I ask him he nods and leaves to get some things.

"Ginny keep your chin up you'll get better, just keep looking forward." Hermione says

I really don't want to think about what she said, I just want her to take James and leave me alone…oh gees I better nod and smile sweetly, no way I can't even smile oh gods I'm fucken crying again thanks a lot Hermione. Yes here goes now she's hugging me hug back than walk toward the door she'll take a hint I just want her to leave. James comes down the stairs he's a smart three year old knew what to pack.

I kiss him reluctantly on the forehead of course I've been reluctant about a lot of things today. When they were finally gone I look around my lonely world and slowly make my way up stairs to our…wait scratch that my room.

It was as we left it, his glasses were on the night stand, his half drunk glass of water, the bed sheets turned down from the morning he woke up and I helped him down the stairs. I had not slept in our bed for a week, and I could smell him on the pillow directly beside my head.

I honestly don't know what time I woke up but I dreamt about him one of those nice dreams where James and I sat in the kitchen he came in dressed in his funeral clothes saying "HEY FAMILY JUST KIDDING!" and I said "Oh Harry you pulled a Fred and George on us there." Ha-ha Ginny yeah right Harry won't come in saying just kidding.

I prepared for this I knew it would happen but why was I so sad and so fucken sick what time is it ug…

Okay so after being ill I went down to look in the fridge then shut it in fact I did this several times before I shut it and kept it shut no food in there any way. I saw the cold bowl of soup but decided I wasn't that disparate. I lay down on the couch and slept more who needs food any way…

I woke up at eleven feeling sick again…Hermione came knocking on the door but I didn't dare answer she probably wanted to see if I was okay, piss off Hermione. I passed out next to the toilet and woke up at five suddenly that bowl of soup sounded good now.

Damn the fucken cat again its on the table eating my soup…okay James' soup but screw you cat gees oh shit Hermione again I dived behind the island so she couldn't see me. And I fell asleep again this time waking up at midnight, I put on my coat and walked to the graveyard I wanted Harry at that moment.

Alone and quiet I felt myself crying again asking Harry for some sign as to what I should do…and freaky enough as it was he showed me a gust of wind blew a wilted red rose at me I picked it up, "Oh Harry you can't be serious?" I ask but then in stead of questioning I stood up and left the grave yard I'd go back to work, get my son, and move on but not to him oh no bloody way in hell.

* * *

Yes i know A bit angsty and emo but c'mon how would you feel if you lost the love of your life! lol 


	2. The Draco Effect

"Well Mrs. Potter I am, pleased to tell you that you are pregnant…" the Healer told me much to my surprise.

"Really you must be imagining this Harry and I had not been together for…" I began.

"Four months, trust me Mr. Potter you are." He said.

Oh fuck you! I am not falling for that trust you shit, the last time I did that my husband died thank you. I bit my lip and made a face behind his back then left the room.

"Mrs. Potter! Mrs. Potter!" He calls after me I just keep walking.

When I got back home Fleur and Bill were in my living room, honestly I really don't need the company I have no clue why they think that I do.

"Hey Ginny" Bill says giving be a bear hug.

"Bill…how did you get in?" I ask trying to keep my voice un-annoyed

"Well James we heard was now at mum and dads and we were checking up on you." Bill says.

Ha! Bill you probably showed up to make sure I don't off myself thank you big bro.

"Aww Bill that's sweet thank you, no I am just trying to you know get things in order here James wanted to visit mum and dad I asked them and they said yes." I told them going into the kitchen realizing I had nothing in the cupboards, I turned to see Bill and Fleur had glasses of water.

"Sorry Fleur and I were thirsty…I know you have no food in your house at all." Bill says.

Again Bill you prying prat, I am going to tar you.

"Is that so I had no clue well I'll have to go to the market, I am pregnant after all." I told tem not really caring for the reaction.

"That's it I'm getting Ron and Hermione!" Bill says.

"Have fun with that though I wish you'd stay longer much to chat about." I say as I push him out the door grabbing a random coat and pushing Fleur out too. I lock the door enough of that bull shit coming into my home while I'm gone like fuck they don't see me coming into their homes and snooping through their shit.

I walked up stairs as went into my bathroom, I realized I just gave Phlegm my coat but what ever…oh shit I look like a bush man I look very dreadful and now some one is knocking on the fucken door…holy hell can't people leave me alone!

I put my bitch face on bush man or not this fucktard was gonna get it. The cat followed me to the door as I ripped it open only to see the tall slick back blond head of Draco Malbutt again or was it a while ago that I saw him.

"What!?" I said slightly hysterical.

"Step aside." He said coming in I for some reason did not protest, he was carrying bags of food I narrowed my eye at him.

"I didn't know you spoke to my brother?" I say trying to hold back the many swear word I could throw at him.

"I didn't talk to any of your brothers Ginny I just guessed you would have no food, when my ex-wife left me the house was bare of any trace of food this is a similar situation so I'll cook you dinner and you go have a bath because you look miserable." Draco says as he starts putting things away.

I was trying to be mad, hurtful or just a down right bitch but I couldn't oh my okay I smell and the bushman status is still in effect till I do something about it. Looking as Draco set to work cooking I lugged myself back up stairs the cat following closely, stupid fucken cat piss off I'm not the one with the food.

I was long in the bath I knew it because there was a sudden knock on the bathroom door.

"Are you alive in there?" He asks.

I'm rather annoyed now, "Yes!" I call letting the drain out and wrapping a fluffy blue towel around me I ripped open the door and the pervert was staring at me. But I smelt a really nice smell wafting from the kitchen.

"I-I'm sorry umm I was just worried that's all." He said standing there.

"Okay?" I was really annoyed now get the fuck out of my bedroom you douche bag.

"Right I'll go check on the pasta." He says running out.

I discard my fluffy towel for one minute and it's as if he knew I did it he was back asking me a question.

"Hey do you…oh gees I'm sorry." He left down the stairs again.

Oh my goodness divorced men were so annoying…I put on my night gown and threw on my robe and wandered down the stars.

"Smells good." He jumped when I came in.

"Hi umm are you hungry now?" Draco asked.

"Starving what did you make?" I ask him.

"Spaghetti." He tells me.

Ah the single mans food very common but his looked rather gourmet hum I wonder if he even cooked it, but then again I didn't know too much about Draco to begin with I kind of all way hated him.

"Spaghetti well I feel underdressed now wish I knew." I say sitting down at the table.

He's looking at me and I feel very uncomfortable…shit my cheeks are burning oh fuck.

"Are you okay?" He asks in a smooth tone soft and calm.

"This smells good." I say hardly hearing his words but the tone.

Okay I am a slut my husband just died and oh god he has to go.

"Draco umm listen this meal it's wonderful and I really appreciate it, but right now I am really wanting to get my life back…as are you I heard that Astoria is having a baby next spring." I say trying to make a more friendly approach.

"Yes she is I look forward to her having the baby, it will be a comfort to me during these times." Draco told me and I felt bad for him here he was alone in that huge Manor and here I am I have a son and I ship him off to his grand parents and Aunts to not have to see his Harry like face.

"That would be sweet…but I don't think we can go past this dinner I just can't do it really." I tell him shit though he looks very hurt I am such a bitch.

He leaves right away and I don't expect to see him again, I look around and suddenly I'm lonely again I open the door maybe he hasn't left yet he's there about to apparate.

"Draco wait!" I can't believe I am calling him back.

"Ginny what is it?" He asks me coming back to the door.

I pull him in making sure that no one sees, "I need you to stay I can't be alone."

He raises an eye-brow he thinks I'm crazy I know it…but why not the next thing to come out of my mouth was even more crazy.

"I lied I really want to go past that dinner…" I say and look at the door trying to surpress my tears, "But can you wait for me please just for a while till I can feel better?"

"I can wait forever Ginny you are worth it…but for now what would you like me to do" He asks.

"One moment…I'll be right back." I say and run up the stairs.

Looking at the room it still looked like Harry was there, I took every thing and put it in drawers I hid photos and I even dared to pull the blankets back his glasses were last I folded them up and put them in the bedside table there will be time to clean every thing out later I went to the landing and waved him up.

He came into my room and he seemed to fill the whole space I pushed Harry away the best I could and let him kiss me.

And my goodness the kiss awaked a feeling in me I had not felt in over a month and I found myself pressing against his hard yet soft body.

I was what happened next I said his fucken name…no not Draco oh no my mind was in a different place and really found a way to ruin the moment, "Harry."

It just escaped and I felt Draco's body stiffen at the exact moment mine did, he pulled away.

"Ginny I can't now not till you've gotten over him…I'll lay here beside you but I won't ever try this again till you've accepted he's gone." Draco said running a hand through his perfect blond hair.

I sighed and climbed under the covers on Harry's side and Draco took his clothes off except his boxers and laid down next to me awkwardly.

Bloody fantastic Gins way to moan out your dead husbands name….I really wanted a good beating one where I got so unrecognizable bloody.


End file.
